


Minnie's Melodyland

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [45]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So I was thinking about how much I love Toontown, and how much I love the Eurovision Song Contest, and I thought, hey, how about a crossover? Hell yes!





	Minnie's Melodyland

Lena looked down at the shiny helmet in her hands, the helmet that she had used to get into the PVR system, the helmet she had used when the 2010 Eurovision entrants saved the Americans from the evil plot of Yusaki and Poketech. Now that Thomas Gottschalk was in charge of Poketech, he had made a lot of changes, improving the PVR System, making sure that both the pokemon, the digimon, and the Americans who lived there were happy, and he was also working on a new game, 'Toontown Online'. Lena was ready to go into the gme.  
Just then, Stefan Raab walked into the room.  
"Oh, hey Stefan," Lena said.  
"What's that you've got there, Lena?" Stefan asked.  
"My helmet, for the PVR, and now the new game too," Lena smiled.  
Lena looked at her shiny blue helmet, there were now two online virtual reality games, the Pokemon Virtual Reality, also known as the PVR, and the new game, Toontown Online.  
"So, do you want to come and play Toontown with me, Stefan?" Lena asked, pointing over to the other helmet lying beside hers.  
"I guess I have no choice now," Stefan said, "I might as well check it out."  
"Great!" Lena smiled, and she put her helmet on. Stefan put his on as well, and they both clicked on 'Toontown' instead of 'PVR' and the two of them were off the new game, Toontown Online.  
\----  
Lena and Stefan were now in a cartoon-like building. Pictures of Mickey Mouse and a blue dog were on the walls. Underneath the blue dog picture, it read 'Flippy'.  
Suddenly, the blue dog from the picture came into the room.  
"Ah, humans!" Flippy said, "Welcome to Toontown's Town Hall, I am Flippy, the Mayor of Toontown! And this must be your first time in the game, yes?"  
"It sure is," Lena said.  
"So, let's see, first of all, what toons do you want to be?" Flippy said, smiling as he looked at the wall to a poster with pictures of all the types of toon on it. Lena liked the look of the cute rabbit-like toon.  
"I want to be a rabbit!" Lena said.  
"Cool," Flippy said, "And a colour?"  
"A green rabbit!" Lena said and with that a light flashed on her and she changed into a cartoony green rabbit.  
"Sweet!" Lena smiled, looking at her new self.  
"Very nice indeed, good decision," Flippy said, "Now then, what do you want to be?"  
"Well, it doesn't really matter, just whatever," Stefan said.  
"No," Flippy smiled, "You have to choose. Toontown is all about decisions."  
"Well, alright then, uh... I'll be an orange cat!"  
And suddenly a light flashed on Stefan and he was now a short orange cat.  
"You will be your toon forms for the duration of the game, and any time you come back into the game you will be your toon forms as well!" Flippy smiled, "Now, in Toontown, there are us toons of course, but there are also evil robotic beings known as cogs."  
"Hey, robots aren't evil, alright?" Lena said suddenly.  
"L...Lena," Stefan sighed.  
"No, no, you are quite right in saying that," Flippy said, "Not all robots are evil. However, all cogs are. I understand your reaction, Miss Meyer-Landrut. Gottschalk has already told me about you."  
"Is there anyone Gottschalk hasn't told about Lena?" Stefan asked, "I mean come on now, seriously."  
"No no no, it is important that I must know, Lena's robotic biology means that she will be able to take advantage of any glitches in the game, should any arise, that is."  
"I see," Stefan said, "Well-"  
"What about these Cogs?" Lena asked.  
"Ah, yes, I was just coming to that," Flippy smiled, "We toons are fun-loving, happy-go-lucky creatures, filled with hope and sunshine. The cogs on the other hand... are the most evil and diabolical creatures on the planet.  
"Well, this is just a world in black and white, isn't it," Stefan muttered, "Like every other video game for babies out there."  
"Hey!" Flippy yelled, "This video game is not for babies!"  
"Well it sure seems like it to me!" Stefan said.  
\---  
Later that day, Disney were still putting out promotions for the game. They wanted even more people to play it even though their game was breaking so many records.  
Meanwhile, Lena and Stefan were standing in front of the Pet Shop of Toontown Central.  
"Wow, let's go in and have a look," Lena said.  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yes!" Lena said, and so they both went inside.  
There were many tanks which had goldfish swimming around in them, and a red moose sat at a desk.  
On the floor, little creatures were running around. They were happy looking creatures, they looked like small blobs with large eyes and two big feet, dashing about, in many different colours.  
"What are those?" Stefan asked.  
"Those are doodles," the red moose at the desk said, and one of the doodles, a shiny white one, ran over to Lena and started bouncing happily around her.  
"Doop doop!" the doodle said.  
"Awwww, look at it!!" Lena yelled happily, "I want it! I want it right now! It's so cute! It will be my doodle and I will name him Schnapps!"  
"Hmmm, ok..." the red moose at the desk said, "That will be 150 jellybeans..."  
"J...Jellybeans?" Lena asked, "What are those?!"  
"Ha, you are new, I see. Jellybeans are the official currency of Toontown!" the moose laughed.  
"How do I get jellybeans?"  
"You ride on the trolley. It's outside by the fishing lake. Riding on the trolley means you compete in games, and if you do well in the games, you can earn a lot of jellybeans!"  
"That sounds like fun! Right Stefan?"  
"Oh, yeah," Stefan rolled his eyes, "Loooads of fun. A real barrel of laughs."  
"You need to cheer up," Lena said, "And the trolley games will do just that, come on, let's go! Keep Schnapps safe for me!"  
"I will do!" the red moose said, as Lena and Stefan left the Pet Shop and ran in the direction of the trolley.  
\----  
Meanwhile, Gjoko Taneski, now a red cat, was sitting with Billy Zver, a yellow cat, and Pejcin, a pink duck.  
"Wow," Gjoko said, looking down into the lake, "This is great!"  
"It sure is!" Billy said, "Why's Pejcin a duck though? That's just lame."  
"Hey! Ducks are awesome!" Pejcin said, "You cats are lame!"  
Suddenly, a group of black lions descended on the three.  
"I am Lex!" yelled one of the cats, "And I am a Flemish seperatist! Are you Walloons by any chance?"  
"Uh," Gjoko said, "We are Macedonians and we have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Oh... um..." and with that Lex ran away, leaving the Macedonians to wonder just who the hell that was.  
\----  
Lena and Stefan were now waiting by the trolley.  
"All this just to buy some weird looking thing," Stefan said.  
"Hey! You leave Schnapps alone!"  
A red cat ran over.  
"Lena? Lena is that you?" he shouted.  
Lena knew that voice.  
"Gjoko?" Lena smiled.  
"Yeah, it's me," Gjoko said.  
Suddenly, a giant TV came down from the clouds, and everyone in the Toontown Central playground came to have a look at it.  
Flippy appeared on the screen.  
"We have declared a state of emergency in Toontown!!!" he yelled, "Cogs are invading everywhere!!!"  
"Well, looks like we have some Cogs to fight," Lena said.  
"I don't even know what a Cog is," Stefan said.  
"Then you didn't pay attention in Toon school!" Lena said, "Cogs are the enemies of Toons everywhere!"  
Stefan sighed. Lena was really getting into this game.  
\----  
Later that day, Lena, Gjoko, Stefan and the others were all fighting Cogs.  
Suddenly, a nearby toon threw a pie in Gjoko's direction, but Lena jumped out and caught it.  
"Hey, leave Gjoko alone, he is a toon like us!" Lena said.  
"No!" the toon who threw the pie yelled, "He is a cog!"  
"People take this game really seriously here, huh?" Gjoko said.  
"They sure do," Lena said, "They could do with taking it a little less seriously, to be honest. Anyway, I finally have enough jellybeans to... wait, Gjoko?"  
Gjoko was running away with the other Macedonians.  
"Where is he going?" Lena said, running after him but he was too fast for her and Stefan to keep up with.  
"Stefan you're slowing me down!" Lena said.  
\----  
Later that day, Lena and Stefan were still looking for Gjoko.  
"Lena!!! Where the hell is Gjoko?!" an orange rabbit yelled, running after Lena.  
"Uh.... it's complicated... who are you?"  
"I'm Vlatko. Vlatko Ilievski."  
"Hello Vlatko!" Lena said, "How do you know me?"  
"Well, I looked inside my Sticker Book and there you were," Vlatko said, "I'm in the Eurovision this year... and I see you are too."  
"Haha, yeah," Lena said, "Anyway, I finally have enough jellybeans to get Schnapps! Wanna come with us?"  
"Sure," Vlatko said, "What's Schnapps?"  
"My new pet Doodle!" Lena grinned.  
"Awesome!" Vlatko said, "I already have a Doodle! They can play together sometime!"  
"Sounds good to me," Lena said as they walked in the direction of the pet shop.  
They all walked into the pet shop. Schnapps was still there waiting for her. Lena put the jellybeans on the counter.  
"Here is your new pet," said the shop assistant and Lena hugged the Doodle.  
"This is great!" Lena said, as Vlatko congratulated her and Stefan just stood in the corner, saying nothing.  
\----  
Another broadcast from the Cogs. It was the CEO of the Cogs talking now.  
"We have Flippy. Try and get him from Sellbot HQ," the CEO replied, "You will fail, though."  
Lena couldn't believe it. Toontown's mayor Flippy had been kidnapped by the Cogs?  
\----  
Later on, they found Gjoko again.  
"Gjoko!" Lena said, "Hey, don't run away like that please!"  
"S-sorry," Gjoko grinned sheepishly, "I just had some things I had to take care of."  
\----  
Later that day, Lena and Schnapps were sitting in Donald's Dock. Gjoko was around, and Stefan was still looking bored as ever.  
"Dude your doodle is from freaking Toontown Central!" laughed a purple duck, "Ha ha ha! Toontown Central doodles are weak, pathetic. My doodle is from Donald's Dreamland! That is the strongest area in the whole of Toontown!"  
"Dude, shut up," Gjoko said, "Leave her doodle alone, it doesn't matter where doodles are from. And I bet Lena's doodle is more well trained than your scummy doodle."  
"You dare call my doodle scum, you freaking cog?!"  
"Hey leave Gjoko alone he ain't a cog, alright?" Lena yelled, "And Schnapps would wipe the floor with your doodle any day of the week!"  
\----  
Later on, Stefan got another call. This time it was from Thomas Gottschalk, who was in the game as an orange duck. Stefan and Lena teleported over to him.  
"Hey Thomas," Lena said.  
"Hey there Lena," Gottschalk grinned.  
"Hey, what do you want?" Stefan said, "Is something going on?"  
"Yes," Gottschalk said, "There is something strange going on here in Toontown, and I must find out what it is. I knew this game shouldn't have been put online without it being tested first."  
"We can help!" Lena said.  
"I was hoping you'd say that Lena. Well ok, if you really want to help, you can meet me in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres."  
"Chip 'n... what? Where is that?" Lena asked.  
"It's an area in Donald's Dock."  
"But how do I get to Donald's Dock?"  
"There's a shortcut in Loopy Lane..." Gottschalk began, but Lena had already got out her map of Toontown Central and was examining it.  
"But Loopy Lane goes to Minnie's Melodyland, not Donald's Dock, everyone knows that!" Lena said.  
"Take the alternate path... by the tall green building, there is another, smaller path. Use this to get to Seaweed Street, and then you're in Donald's Dock!"  
"Thanks Gottschalk," Lena said, pressing the disconnect button on her Toon-phone and putting it back into her pocket.  
It looked like she was going to be having yet another adventure.


End file.
